


Financial Instability

by CarlsGotBones



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: M/M, Smut, a small death at the end dont worry, is there even such thing as no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlsGotBones/pseuds/CarlsGotBones
Summary: Megamind gets lonely one night, but intends to do something about it.





	Financial Instability

**Author's Note:**

> I got the title from my Friend

Megamind sighed as he sat down his de-gun on the counter. "What is your deal, Sir?" asked Minion because he is always concerned for his boy. "Nothing, Minion. I am just lonely, and you are not good enough for me." "So the usual, Sir. I am going to leave and take a nap to heal from the pain your words cause me. Goodnight." And with that he left. 

Megamind sighed again, and decided to do something about his loneliness- besides insulting Minion -for once. He went downstairs to the new shark tank he stole from the ocean, leaned his face up against it. "Hellooooo, sharky baby~" he cooed as the shark swam up to him. "You tend to eat a lot of fish, would you like to try sausage instead?" The shark looked at him in confusion, then realization dawned on him. The shark blushed, he had never been flirted with before, and especially not with someone so sexy. 

Megamind began to undress and get into the tank, "Hope you don't mind", he said. The shark did not mind. Megamind went underneath the shark and began to stroke the shark from underneath with his very blue hands. The shark moaned out many bubbles, and Megamind pushed his alien blue butt up against the shark, grinding. The shark ground back, inserting himself into the very tiny, very sexy blue alien. They both made sweet underwater love to one another until they both reached their very sexy climax, after which Megamind crawled out of the tank to catch his breath and redress. 

They touched hand to fin through the glass of the tank before Megamind walked back to his main room in the lair to continue his evil plotting, only much less lonely this time. The shark died a little bit, and then a lot a bit from overexertion. Megamind was lonely again for a while before he met Roxanne Ritchi and they fell in love.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear god stop my sinful hands


End file.
